His Mistress
by Miss Crossbow
Summary: Hidan had always been a Jashinist. It was simply a way of life for him. But abruptly, a strange girl wandered into his life and mind, troubling him much more than he thought she would. One-shot. AU. HidanxOC maybe?


**A/N: Eyo! Here I am with another fic concerning my lovable bishie. It's been a while since I read or watched anything Naruto related, but nonetheless, I still miss Hidan. He was the best character in the whole thing to me. But now, about the fic! I'm not sure what to say about this. I've been wanting to write a Hidan/OC ficlet for a few years now, but I've never really gotten the inspiration, and I was never satisfied. But this, hm...I like how it came out. There's no 'lovey-dovey' romance, no prolonging and a crapload of chapters, just Hidan being Hidan, and an angel. Yeah...xD Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! And I hope you'll enjoy this piece, for I certainly have. :)**

* * *

"...Therefore, she will represent an aid to the organization, a mere guidance, summoned up when she's needed. Please, introduce yourself."

As Pain's voice died away into the solid walls of the cave, the woman he addressed stepped out of the darkness, engulfing herself into the small ray of sunlight that shimmered through the crack in the cave. She bore a creepy, yet enigmatic smile, as her long coal hair lifelessly hung on her shoulders.

"My name is Kurosuki Shiori," the woman began, slowly inhaling the dust-filled air, "My origin is hatred, my life is vengeance, my purpose to bring wrath."

Her smile suddenly transformed into a wild grin, as her maple-toned orbs impaled each member of the Akatsuki with a certain weight. They could almost feel the heaviness of her stare in their abdomen.

"Thank you," even Pain needed a few long moments to recollect himself upon hearing Shiori's demonic voice.

Silence resented for some time, merging with the slight awkwardness that some of the members felt, while the others reluctantly tried to stare straight into the newcomer without looking away.

One of them, though, was even confident enough to laugh. It seemed that this evoked attention throughout the cave. As the laughter echoed away, its owner smirked hysterically.

"Oh please, gimme a break! You filthy heathens don't even have a fuckin' sense of humor! Seriously, shorty, go recite your little 'lovey-dovey life poem' in a goddamn library, not here! Man, I'd smite you in the name of Jashin-sama if you weren't one of us! Go be pathetic and shit somewhere else, baka!"

The complete Akatsuki, including its leader, winced at this speech. Even Shiori had gotten caught off-guard by this. But perhaps, she thought, this man might have a point he wants to prove. She smirked devilishly again.

"I see. So you do not respect my preachings, yes? Maybe yours will turn out better. May I hear them?"

Hidan stood surprised; nobody had ever been so upright, or even interested into questioning his ideals and beliefs. Up until now, that is.

"Hmm," he crossed his arms, struggling in search of the words he desperately needed to reply, "But why would you want to hear them? You don't share them, do you?"

Shiori gently giggled.

"Oh my, but why would it matter? I'd like to hear them to pass the time. You know, before I pass away. I've a lifetime to spend before my time comes, so I ask of you to make it a little more eventful. Nothing more, nothing less."

She's insane, Hidan thought, but truthful nonetheless. Her voice was silky, yet contained some foreign, hidden meaning, matching her distant, lost eyes perfectly. There was no color in her cheeks; she was pale as cheese in whole, almost white, which made a good contrast to her nightly hair.

As he observed Shiori, Hidan found himself somewhat lost in thought; the things she spoke, her looks, her paleness...She looked like a Shinigami, only she lacked a scythe.

"Why have you become so silent suddenly? Don't you've anything to say?" Shiori questioned, victoriously raising her gaze upon the Jashinist. But Hidan kept silent, as did the other members of the Akatsuki.

A long period would pass until someone finally managed to speak; Shiori could sense stares impaling her from every side, each different and more troubled than the other.

"No," Hidan said after what seemed like an eternity, "I just don't find you fit enough to understand them."

Shiori felt like he was playing with her, attempting to fool her and start an argument, his best weapon. But she was prepared to evade it.

"I see. Then we've nothing more to discuss."

With those words, Shiori walked away with a calm, even step, strangling on a smirk again. She knew she had left Hidan lingering in the middle of a battle, but that was exactly what she wanted. She knew he couldn't leave it be like this; he will try to track her down the moment he receives the chance. It is one of his beloved vows to execute so, no?

* * *

Three days had passed since the fateful meeting; three days, and three long, sleepless nights for Hidan. Those eyes, that pale corpse of a body, those words...He wasn't sure whether he was to loathe this heathen, or consort with her for the sake of his cravings? So many heathens he had killed and sacrificed to his Lord, so many had fallen by his hand...And yet, he found himself unable to go berserk on a pale maiden, who stood nothing against some of his victims from the past?

Hidan sat up in his bed; was he going through a phase of inner turmoil of faith, an insufferable denial of oneself? Was this a test Jashin had put him on, to examine his loyalty and devotion? But no, why would he? Surely, it was needless, Hidan had always been a faithful follower.

Or had he?

"Argh, dammit!"

This mince had been going on for way too long; he was desperate for guidance, for answers.

Springing up from his bed, Hidan grasped his scythe and rushed out of his room, his magenta eyes shimmering through the thick lays of darkness. Instinctively, careful enough to step silently, he reached the doorknob, gracefully turning it around. It responded with a soft click, making the excitement spread from his chest through his bloodstream like an explosion. This is where she had exiled herself. She's his now, his sacrifice, sweetly bitter and bitterly sweet.

But Hidan stood surprised again; the room appeared empty.

"What the-" but he managed to sustain the exclaim. His eyes raced around the room; the bed looked as if it hadn't been touched in months, the night table was covered in dust, and a slow, cool breeze approached inside through a wide open window.

Hidan curiously stared at the window; the curtains flew around it in an even, slumber manner, that it seemed a little too unusual to be left unnoticed and taken for granted. A shiver was sent down Hidan's spine; did she wander outside, into the night? Was she sleepless as he was? He didn't hesitate to find out.

Climbing onto the window pane, Hidan used it as a ledge to burst outward. He was greeted by the gentle grass strings, as his ears filled with the choirs of leaves triggered from their home trees. The air smelled of pine and uncertainty, infilitrating Hidan's nostrils and arousing melancholy in his soul. As he stepped forward, he felt as though he was watched by something, something sacred and sardonic, way out of this world.

Hidan's eyes shifted from the serene moonlight to the gruesome earth; what was he to do now? This lack of knowledge was creating cuts and bruises underneath his skin, and he couldn't do a thing about it. It drove him crazy.

Hidan fell to his knees, grabbing his amulet and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it passionately. The algid piece of metal remained still in his hands, leaving an icy mark onto his lips.

It seemed as though time had stopped to embrace the magical moment that was going on. But it continued as a hand mockingly approached Hidan's shoulder.

"Who...?"

The picture spoke for itself; it was Kurosuki Shiori.

"How nice of you to come out and accompany me in this beautiful evening. Convenient as well."

Hidan jumped away from her touch like he'd been hit by a thunder.

"You!" clenching his teeth, Hidan placed his amulet back on his neck, hungrily observing Shiori. He held his scythe somewhat nervously, but tightly nevertheless.

"I am glad we reunite finally. I've been waiting for you," ominously smiling, Shiori's orbs were once again covered in enigma, as Hidan struggled to keep himself sane enough to speak.

"Waiting for me? If you wanted me so much, why didn't you fricken come straight at me?" he winked slightly, attempting to charm Shiori. But she had a ready response.

"Oh, it would have been truly impolite of me to do so, don't you think? Besides," she slowly dispatched off her cloak as she added, "You had important matters to wonder about. I did not want to disturb you."

It seemed Shiori had hit exactly where she needed. Hidan appeared to be enraged once more, raising his scythe to the level of his chest.

"Why you-"

But before he could finish, Shiori maniacally laughed, her eyes shimmering with abomination in the darkness. Hidan winced, his orbs slightly widening at this unexpected behavior.

"So what will it be, Hidan?" Shiori questioned sweetly, "What have you decided? Choose your words carefully."

He knew what she asked him about. But what actually troubled him was something else; how could she know of his dilemma? They met only a few days ago. Does she know him from before?

Insecure, Hidan gulped.

"Who the hell are you?"

Shiori nonchalantly brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Somebody you'd love to hate."

This answer triggered even more questions in Hidan's mind. So, without further hesitation, and already fed up with everything, he pointed his weapon straight at Shiori.

"I've made my decision, heathen. Nobody, especially not creepy bitches like you, plays with my damned brain. You get that? Since you seem to know so much about me, I'll have you know one more thing: I would never betray Jashin-sama, even for the sake of losing my life. That means that you're already fucking dead."

Hidan remained confident in his words; he aimed at Shiori's neck, readying himself for a dominant blow, the one she wouldn't be allowed to counter. This was her end.

But much to his surprise, Shiori had a confused look on her face.

"Why, you've been a Jashinist since childhood?"

This question had gotten Hidan a little extemporaneous. Why would she ask him that?

"Yeah...Why do you care?"

After a pause of a few long moments, Shiori started clapping. And she clapped. And clapped. Her icy stare was fixated onto the Jashinist, as her mouth formed a satisfied smile.

"Congratulations. I compliment you, sincerely."

Hidan was rendered befuddled.

"What the hell are you saying? You're supposed to be shivering and begging for your damned life!"

Shiori giggled once more.

"My job here is done. I guess the time has time to bestow it to you..." she took a deep breath, her whole body seeming to move while she did so, "Praised be Lord Jashin for having such a loyal follower! I did not think your faith would withstand this stoically."

"What the hell is she flapping about? I don't get it!" Hidan thought, but dared not to interrupt Shiori.

"It is He who sent me, He Himself; could you not already tell? I am here to measure your power to believe, to see if you are prepared for what lies ahead. And I have determined that you are the man of your prayers. So I shall convey to Him."

As he took in Shiori's speech, Hidan's stare had gotten empty. His arms were weak; he dropped his scythe. His legs were shaking; he fell to his knees. His head was heavy; he lowered it, letting it weakly face the dry earth he was on.

Giggling for the third time, Shiori walked over to him, swiftly grasping Hidan's chin and bringing him closer to herself. He felt her odor, her pale skin, her power, the darkness within. He was placid, quiet, as her maple orbs carved inside his brain.

"Celebrate this day, Hidan. You earned to see the next one."

With that said, Shiori elegantly leaned to Hidan's face, and planted a cold, yet gentle kiss on his lips. Feeling her inside of his mouth, Hidan had closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the divine being. But once he opened them again, Shiori was nowhere to be seen. She'd expired into nothingness.

But as Hidan retreated back to the Hideout, he could feel...She was still around, somewhere near, beside him. They were still together.


End file.
